explorertotodilefandomcom-20200217-history
Brendan Coliseum
Brendan Coliseum is the twentieth episode altogether and is the seventh episode of the second season of Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix. Synopsis Brendan accidently enters a Coliseum and is mistaken for the owner. The Episode Brendan Coliseum Brendan: Hmm… Let’s see what to do today… an agent comes along, Agent: Hey you! Get over here! Brendan: Huh? What? Agent: You’re the owner of this coliseum! Brendan: What coliseum? Agent: Just look! sees a leaflet saying “The owner and his friends must do 10 torturous challenges or he will lose ownership to the opponent! Brendan: Well guess who’s going to lose… THEME SONG Galapagus: Where’s Brendan? Roy: He probably ditched us… Galapagus: No, he would never! Roy: Ugh… I’m so bored… phone begins ringing, Roy picks it up. Roy: Hello? YOU’VE BEEN MISTAKEN FOR A COLISEUM OWNER? Brendan: Yep! Roy: Okay bye! off, a man walks to Galapagus. Man: Can you help me please? Galapagus: Sure! What would you like help with? comes out of the man’s house feeling unwell. Galapagus: Augh… WHAT KIND OF SICK PERSON WAS HE? Anyway I gotta get to Roy! off. is at the coliseum. Brendan: Here we go! Agent: You need 2 partners! Brendan: They’ll be here! and Roy land behind Brendan. Roy: Are you okay Galapagus? You don’t look so well… Galapagus: I think I’m gonna be sick. Roy: What happened? Galapagus: in Roy’s ear. Roy: AUUGH! THAT IS DISGUSTING! Brendan: We apparently have to fight do 10 challenges! 1 begins, Brendan is going to fight a Dragon. Brendan: I know the perfect alien! into Bug Bomber. Bug Bomber: I wanted Dragonflight, but Bug Bomber works too! Bomber fights the Dragon, he uses a plasma ball to launch at the Dragon, it fails, the Dragon launches himself at Bug Bomber, who gets hit and hits a wall, Bug Bomber gets back on his feet and launches another plasma ball, which still fails, the Dragon launches himself at Bug Bomber again, Bug Bomber notices a spiked wall behind him, Bug Bomber dodges. The Dragon crashes into the spiked wall before the camera switches to Galapagus and Roy, who cringe at the Dragon. 2, Brendan is having to get out of room half-full with magma Brendan: Whatever! the Modelatrix and turns into Icyguana, who freezes the magma. Icyguana: Piece of cake! jumps down, one of his back legs makes a hole in the ice, Icyguana yells in pain. 3, Brendan is having to sword fight Galapagus. Galapagus: Ugh… camera switches to Galapagus’s point of view, which is very drowsy, the camera switches back to the coliseum, Galapagus holds his stomach in pain. Galapgasu: I… can’t do this… Collapses. 4, Roy is having to get out of a tank full of water. Roy: turns into an Arburian Pelarota and breaks the glass… 5, Galapagus is forced to eat 1 ton of ice cream. Galapagus: Ugh… Noo… NOOOO! off his chair and goes under the table, off screen he vomits. 6, Brendan is playing Minecraft on Hardcore. Brendan: Wait a minute! I DON’T OWN MINECRAFT! 7, Brendan is seen fighting a Vulpimancer. Brendan: Easy! into Cyber-Morph. Cyber-Morph: Do you hate me Modelatrix? Vulpimancer launches himself at Cyber-Morph, who is KO’d in seconds. 8, Roy is in his Arburian Pelarota form, he has to break jars. Roy: This is easy! 9, Galapagus has to eat nails, without any milk. Galapagus: Ugh… I hate this job… camera switches to the crowd covering their eyes. Then the camera switches to Galapagus running out of the coliseum crying. 10, Brendan, Galapagus and Roy are about to fight something. Brendan: What is it? Galapagus: the last nail out his mouth. Please be something that’s not food related! turns out to be a target. Brendan: What? Galapagus: YES! Roy: That’s it? Brendan turns into Burning Bush, who burns the target, he turns back into Brendan.] Brendan: Well that was easy! Agent: You’re not the owner are you? Brendan: No… Agent: Get outta here… Brendan: Okay… Galapagus and Roy leave the Coliseum. THE END Characters *Brendan McDarby *Galapagus *Roy Lawrence Aliens Used *Bug Bomber (accidental transformation, selected alien was Dragonflight) *Icyguana *Cyber-Morph (accidental transformation) *Burning Bush Trivia *Brendan Coliseum's title is a parody of Pokémon Colosseum. *The scene where Galapagus eats nails without any milk is a reference to the spongebob episode No weenies allowed where a tough guy says he ate a bowl of nails for breakfast without any milk. * Category:Season 2 episodes (Gen 1) Category:Brendan's appearances Category:Roy's appearances Category:Galapagus's appearances Category:Agent's appearances Category:Bug Bomber's appearances Category:Icyguana's appearances Category:Vulpimancer's appearances Category:Cyber-Morph's appearances Category:Burning Bush's appearances